Ai Piedi di Saturno
by Vir Deva
Summary: "...Bizzarro che cosa riesuma la mente nei momenti d' emergenza. L'aria si è fatta così calda che persino respirare è una pena, e forse è vero che quando dinanzi non si erge altro che la soglia del trapasso, il passato non può fare a meno di sfilare un' ultima volta davanti agli occhi..."


_Non ho mai pubblicato niente in questo fandom né tantomeno nell'ambito fanfiction non originali. Perciò metto l'avvertimento OOC. Ho voluto mantenere le età di quattordici e dieci anni di Shura ed Aiolos e non mi rifaccio in particolare alla versione dell'anime o di Episode G della vicenda._

_Ultimo, avrei voluto dare il giusto risalto anche al Cancro ma non era il momento, e poi, per quanto io detesti le cose ibridate mi sono presa parecchia licenza poetica (come usare il nome Crono invece di Saturno tranne che ne titolo, perchè tutto naque da questa frase che mi disse una persona), anche per quanto riguarda il discorso incomprensibile di Saga, cercando di stare comunque entro i limiti consentiti e della decenza. Non ho voluto seguire alcuna linea precisa, ho solamente fatto riferimento non esplicito ad alcune 'scuole'…leggendo, forse, capirete che cosa intendo. Altrimenti fate come se non aveste letto questa ultima precisazione ^^_  
_A presto!_

**Ai piedi di Saturno**

Qualche pietra si sbriciola sotto la suola dorata mentre saggia con attenzione il terreno sfidando l'equilibrio, a pochi passi dal dirupo che si tuffa a precipizio sulla strada sterrata, molto più in basso.  
Poco tempo ancora e quel sentiero sarà battuto di passi.  
La notte serba le tracce bollenti dell' ultimo Sole, si distende trapuntata di schegge luminose sulla terra riarsa fin oltre il mare, soffusa d' un rossore incendiario, come se il sangue non ancora versato fosse già scritto nelle Stelle.  
:- _Mierda_...- si china lievemente sotto la spinta di un refolo di vento. Eolo è inquieto quella sera, ulula, ribolle incessante e poi spira violento, solleva nubi di polvere per seppellire le grida ancora lontane delle guardie del Santuario :-…_Viento maldito_!- Si domanda, con la sabbia che punge gli occhi, se si sia appena abbandonato al turpiloquio, a una di quelle che sua madre portandosi un dito alle labbra con fare tranciante chiamava bestemmie, anche se Eolo non è Dio ma è _un_ dio...una differenza che lei non avrebbe lasciato nel silenzio, e forse negli occhi di quella donna, scuri come fondi di liquore in un bicchiere, la sua esistenza intera, consacrata ad una dea che ha dovuto abdicare in un era di insidioso fallocentrismo dogmatico, appare alla stregua di una bestemmia. Se solo sapesse, _pobre madre ya olvidada_, forse si vergognerebbe, lei che tutte le domeniche occupava la stessa panca della chiesa del paese, di aver messo al mondo un figlio che avrebbe amministrato le dure prove del Tempo Saturnino.  
Povera donna, non avrebbe mai compreso che soffrendo dell' indicibilmente atroce ed infinitamente glorioso dolore del parto di quella creatura, aveva reso un servizio inestimabile all' ordine delle cose, servigio che le sue pie preghiere, mai avrebbero potuto eguagliare...

...Bizzarro che cosa riesuma la mente nei momenti d' emergenza. L'aria si è fatta così calda che persino respirare è una pena, e forse è vero che quando dinanzi non si erge altro che la soglia del trapasso, il passato non può fare a meno di sfilare un' ultima volta davanti agli occhi...perché anche se il trapasso di quella notte non sarà il suo, dentro Shura lo sente, è comunque il dolore di una perdita che s'appresta a dover sopportare.  
La perdita di una parte di sè che, come la prima se n' era andata con una madre che avvertiva di non aver mai compreso oltre il compito di dargli la vita, ora seguirà Aiolos quando verrà scagliato al di là del Tartaro, oltre i cancelli dell' Ade.

Rigurgiti di passato vanno riversandosi nel frastuono che lo circonda. Il mare sta urlando oltre la scogliera aguzza.  
Non vi è niente che possa rammentare quella notte di anni addietro se non il riverbero rossastro della volta celeste che anche allora l'aveva turbato, quasi il firmamento intero dovesse grondare su di lui trascinato contro la terra da un infausto presagio.  
Perchè allora Shura aveva avuto il sentore che quella luminescenza sanguigna altro non poteva essere che il Verbo delle Stelle che parlavano di tragedia. Così imponenti nella loro soave eternità, che la voce di Saga s'era ridotta ad una quieta risacca che si muoveva piano intorno ai confini della sua coscienza.  
Aveva ingoiato un bolo di angoscia e serrato le palpebre, affidandosi al soliloquio del Santo di Gemini, scoprendo con un brivido nella sua voce di velluto un sottile filo di mestizia.  
:-...in entrambi, seppur in modo differente, soggiace quello che in Oriente chiamano Karma passato, i misteri di Vita e Morte e quindi della ciclicità di questo creato. E' in questi due segni dove si spalancano le porte dell ' Esistenza; se nelle acque Lunari del Cancro, acque amniotiche, nasce l' Uomo, nel Capricorno trovano il passaggio gli dei, le esistenze che scioltesi dai legami del passato hanno guadagnato il merito di accedere agli strati più misteriosi della coscienza e di avere, quindi, altro tempo per 'evolvere'.-

:-…che cosa s'intende con…'merito'?- Aphrodite aveva lasciato che la sua domanda si dilatasse nello spazio del silenzio quasi per caso, senza cessare di perscrutare gli astri.  
Saga, prima di rispondere aveva esitato un momento di troppo :- Quando nasce, l'uomo emerge pregno da un passato così antico che stenterà a ricordare, una volta che si ergerà sul suolo nel pieno della sua maturità. Quando si trova tra la fanciullezza e l'anzianità egli è nel punto più distante dalla sua più intima natura, che è in realtà svincolata dalla materia in cui gli è dato vivere. Quello è il momento in cui si rende più vulnerabile. In questa bassa creazione operano leggi e fenomeni che seguono un corso più ordinato rispetto alle forze del Caos che predominano, ma ciò non significa che esse siano meno insidiose o vincolanti…- Saga si era chinato, i capelli gli erano scivolati oltre la spalla, ed aveva raccolto un pugno di sabbia :-…ad esempio il passato…e non parlo di quello glorioso delle civiltà che noi chiamiamo più antiche e percepiamo come distanti, esso trascende il Tempo, viene momentaneamente occultato ma permane…mi riferisco a quello che risorge con ciascun uomo ad ogni suo albore, frutto di innumerevoli rapporti di causa ed effetto. Quello che incombe sulle spalle dell'essere umano come un giogo tiranno, gravoso di tutta la vanagloria di cui ci si è resi capaci nel corso dei propri cammini. Esso tende a reiterarsi senza variazioni spontanee, generando una ciclicità di sofferenza…pare invariabile, inevitabile.-

:- E' tremendo…- Shura non si era nemmeno accorto di aver bisbigliato.

Aveva solo colto l'occhiata fugace di Saga, quella vaga tristezza cristallizzata negli occhi come minerali in una drusa, prima di vederlo aprire le dita piano e lasciare che la terra si spargesse nell'aria immobile:- Tremendo…eppure che cos' è il passato se non il debito da ripagare a Crono nel suo domicilio, dove si decide la durata ed il tempo della vita e tutto si predispone in favore del collettivo? Per molti la vita qui è frutto di una scelta ancestrale, una sorta di situazione d'esilio dalla quale l' essere umano deve rinobilitarsi. Può farlo solo con le proprie forze, e gli è per questo stata fatta la concessione di poter compiere delle scelte…ma anche questa è un'arma a doppio taglio, una facoltà che per essere messa in opera senza ritorni di fiamma necessita di grande saggezza e profonda contemplazione, d' esperienza, perché è facile che l'umana tracotanza che già una volta è stata cagione di decadimento sopraggiunga ancora per deviare un così delicato tragitto. Occorre un' umiltà profonda che poggia sulle basi dell' accettazione delle condizioni in cui siamo venuti al mondo, dei nostri talenti, dei nostri limiti soprattutto…occorre essere profondamente consapevoli del fatto che davanti ai grandi avvenimenti non abbiamo altro potere se non di governare noi stessi durante il loro transito…solo in questo modo le nostre scelte non saranno macchiate dall' arroganza e dalla boria. Solo in questo modo, giunti nella decima Casa, dominio di Crono, si può sperare di aver fatto abbastanza per poter ancora aspirare alle alte vette quiete oltre il turbamento di un' umana condizione. Altrimenti affrontare la morte è inevitabile, finché le acque amniotiche e la Luna non renderanno la somma grazia di cominciare una nuova gestazione. Cancro e Capricorno...due punti nevralgici dello Zodiaco.-

Shura aveva osservato Angelo nascondere senza troppa prudenza uno sbadiglio nella mano, ed i suoi occhi gli erano parsi rifulgere del rosso inquietante di quella notte.  
Non comprendeva? Santi di Athena e guardiani delle porte dell'uomo...possibile che non avvertisse anche lui, una per una come spighe in un fascio schiacciante, le implicazioni più nefaste che ne potevano conseguire?  
E poi anche Angelo lo aveva guardato...per un istante interminabile gli aveva catturato gli occhi nella morsa fredda dei suoi...ed aveva alzato le spalle, un sorriso troppo artificioso sul viso per essere onesto.  
Le sue gambe si erano fatte malferme, e quando aveva creduto di non poter più reggersi in piedi da solo, perché quello che gli annodava le viscere era un principio di paura, la mano di Aiolos l'aveva stretto, calda e solida, alla spalla. Ed aveva avuto fiducia in quella presa, una fiducia cieca, perché Aiolos abbagliava come il sole, era la fede che accoglie la tempesta più falciante con un sorriso.

Saga aveva finito col bisbigliare all' altezza del Cielo, finché la sua voce aveva minacciato un' incrinatura lieve :- Qualsiasi impresa voglia intraprendere un essere umano è per queste due soglie che deve passare...alla fine bisogna comunque renderne conto, e nel Capricorno ciascuno sconta spietatamente il destino che le scelte di una vita hanno edificato.-

'…Per questo Shura di Capricorn, affido a te il compito di porre fine alla vita del traditore Aiolos di Sagitter. Così che forse, passando per il filo della lama dell'Ordine possa con la morte lavare l'onta di cui s'è macchiato e con cui ha lordato il santuario.'  
Quella sera, il grande Sacerdote aveva parlato proprio come Saga bagnato dalla luce delle Stelle sull'altura polverosa. La sua sentenza era risuonata per tutta l' immensa sala con la stessa fatalità, ma senza che vi si trovasse una pallida eco della malinconia del Santo di Gemini.

Shura non avrebbe mai creduto allora – ed ancora stenta a farlo- che il Sagittatore della Dea, con la sua freccia luminosa d'angelico fulgore, sarebbe stato il primo a fargli comprendere che cosa significa realmente presiedere un soglio così crudele e regolare le leggi della Vita.

Aiolos ha quattordici anni, ed il suo tempo è finito.  
Il nobile Sagittario s'è smarrito nella vastità della Creazione, ed invece che di forgiare la Fede nel suo sacro fuoco ha _scelto_ di diventare un traditore.

Imperdonabile.

Come sarebbe imperdonabile se lui, ora, esitasse nel versare il suo sangue infame ai piedi della Dea e del Santuario.

Eolo tace così come il mare, e le voci delle guardie sono sorprendentemente vicine. Nel braccio Shura avverte il filo della lama vibrare ed esigere ordine.  
Aiolos di Sagitter corre tra le rovine, la sacra armatura sulle spalle e l'aria di avere il tesoro più prezioso nel fagotto stretto al petto.

Sarebbe imperdonabile…ma Dea, che compito ingrato...Perché?  
Pensa Shura e stringe i denti mentre ogni muscolo si tende. Il volto di sua madre, il dito premuto sulle labbra severe, gli balena davanti agli occhi…non fingere di non comprendere ciò che solo a te è dato sapere.

…ma perchè io, per mietere questa vita?  
'E chi altri se non tu Shura di Capricorn, nato nella Casa di Crono e delle sue prove?'

E le sue prove sono sempre di solitudine...le sue prove sono sempre perdite...ma dopo il sacrificio giunge il dono.

Il dono di aver saputo scegliere davanti al dovere o alla fuga la via della devozione più alta.  
Perché la sua dea è dea d'amore per l'umanità e non vorrebbe mai la vita d' un innocente. E se è la vita di Aiolos che quella notte gli ha chiesto, bisbigliando nell'orecchio del Grande Sacerdote perché glielo rivelasse, è perché soltanto lui può donargliela in un giusto sacrificio.

E dopo il sacrificio giunge sempre il dono.

Socchiude gli occhi, Shura di Capricorn, e solleva il braccio. La Dea che l'osserva benevola e lui fende l'aria.  
Più in basso il boato della terra che si spacca.


End file.
